Who am I?
by veryfight007
Summary: inspired by zootopia, Lucariomaster41 and his story welcome to zootopia? this story follows a 13 year old who lived in our world, but now has been teleported into zootopia after a terrible accident. the worst part? he doesnt remember a thing about his past life. will this make living in zootopia easier? or infinitely harder? rated M for birthday suit romping in later chapters.
1. Who What Where?

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you to waistcoat35 for being my beta reader. Cool writer, you should check her out. And this story was inspired by** **LucarioMaster41's story "Welcome to Zootopia?". Wonderful story. Okay, here we go.**

PAIN, unbelievable pain, and then... nothing. I float in a never ending river of black, when suddenly, Heat washes over me in waves. I gasp and choke as I'm pulled from the river and thrown down.

I force my eyes open and see a clear blue sky above me, and hear someone yelling, "Kid…. _Kid!_ " I groan as pain engulfs my senses and the world starts fading from view.

"Hang on, kid- the ambulance will arrive soon." I look and see a bunny cop spin in and out of focus. Through the haze I make out two amethyst eyes and silver fur The name Judy pops into my mind, my mouth opens and speaks without my consent. I don't know what I said, but it caused Judy to jump bac with surprise. The world fades out, and the last thing I see is the flashing lights of an ambulance.

 _Beep... Beep... Beep..._

I groan and cover my face in a pillow, cursing the constant sound resonating through my skull. I sigh and open my eyes, the world slowly coming into focus.

 _Wait, where am I?_ I try to sit up and pain racks my body as I slump back down. I look around as best I can while laying down and see that I'm lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV drip and a heart monitor. "Okay," I mumble while looking at the heart rate monitor "So that's what was beeping at me in my sleep..." I keep looking around. There's a little TV tuned to a news station with a moose reporting on an accident. "It has been almost three weeks since the devastating car accident that almost took the life of a young bunny. He has been in a deep coma, which doctors say was caused by his skull colliding with the bumper of a pick-up truck, causing a severe head injury. He has been recovering at Zootopia central Hospital. The driver still has yet to give an official testimony except for this." The screen cut to a black panther saying "I never saw him in the crosswalk. It's like he just appeared out of thin air!".

I saw the remote lying next to me and turned off the TV, confusion running through my head. _Are they talking about me? They must be. I've been in a coma for three weeks?_ I pause, trying to think. _Okay, so - what happened is that apparently I was hit by a car. What was I doing before that?_ I try to remember what I was doing before the accident, but can't. I slowly realize that, besides the rabbit and flashing lights, I can't remember a thing! I see movement out of the corner of my eye, and turn my head to look. _It's that same bunny I saw before!_ She's curled up in a chair with her ears covering her face. _I think she's sleeping_. I decide to let her sleep. A gazelle dressed in a nurse uniform enters the room, and walks over to the sleeping bunny.The nurse gently shakes her saying "Come on, officer - I'm afraid visiting hours are almost over". As Judy gets up she looks over at me and gasps. "He - _he's awake_!" I give a start and a nervous smile as she instructs the nurse to get the doctor. The nurse looks at me, then at Judy and gallops out of the room. "Uh, h-h-hi?" I stutter as Judy focuses her violet eyes on me. "Ok, talk. How do you know my father - and come to think of it, how do you know I'm working with Nick, and what he said to me?" I open my mouth to answer her "I can't remember anything besides you telling me about the ambulance, and the flashing lights when It got there." Judy looks at me with concern written on her features, "well, you mentioned my dad and a conversation nick and I had in private. Are you telling me you don't remember anything before the accident?"

"I'm not surprised," a voice says from the hallway. I turn to see a lion standing in the doorway. "Our dreamer awakes at last," he chuckles and holds out his paw. "I am doctor Leon, I have been keeping an eye on you for the past three weeks." I reach up and shake his hand. "As I was saying," he continued, "I am not surprised that you don't remember anything due to what happened."

"And what exactly happened?" I asked. "Well, you suffered swelling within your temporal lobe, that's where your memories are stored. Because of this swelling many of your neurons were cut off from blood supply, causing them to die. So, I was not surprised to find that you are suffering from memory loss. "Doctor?" Judy pipes up "will he get his memories back?" Leon shakes his head "My dear, I regret to inform you that any neuron patterns that have been killed cannot come back, ever. He will never remember who he was."


	2. A new start to a new life

Note:

Thank you for reading my story. As a time stamp this is a year after the end of the movie. Hope you enjoy. Once again thank you to Waistcoat35 for beta reading. She's written some great stories. Let's get to it!

End note

A week has passed since Dr. Leon dropped the news that I would not remember who I was. Judy visited every day, and we talked about the city. She told me about a big case she solved where a sheep named bellwether was a mastermind to a criminal organization. When she told me this, I got the strangest feeling of déjà vu. But decided not to mention it. Overtime I healed and by the end of the week o could walk and move about with little to no pain. It was at this point Judy dropped a bombshell of her own.

The doctor was there, checking my vitals when, "Hey, Bud?" I looked over. She called me bud, since we didn't know my real name, she decided to use bud until I remembered my name. "Do you want to come live with nick and I?"

"Uh, I guess so, but why am I living with you? Why not the family I can't remember? Surly they've come here looking for me!". Judy's ears drooped and she tells me softly "there is no easy way for me to say this, but no one's been here looking for you, I'm sorry. Nick and I have more than enough room in our apartment for a guest, and he won't mind once he gets used to you.". I began to tear up out of gratitude. "thank you" I manage to choke out as Judy smiles at me, patting my paw. "Oh, a few things Judy, since you will be his caretaker." She turns to the doctor "Remember that he will need to take his pain meds once a day with breakfast. Also we believe he is about 13 years old due to his current development and hormonal levels. Now if you could give me some time alone with this young man," I turn to the Doc, gripping Judy's paw and fearing the worst.

"Don't worry, I'll be right outside" Judy says, then walk out of my room. The Doctor watched her leave, then turns to me. "Ok listen, I probably shouldn't be sticking my mane where it doesn't belong, but I'm gonna do it anyway."

I nod slowly, confused as to where he is trying to go with this. "Judy has been at your side for the past four weeks. She was extremely protective of you and asked about every little thing we wanted to do before we could do it." He looks away "She also insisted upon being in the operating room when we did surgery to reduce the swelling in your brain. She will be a good caretaker but only if you want her to be."

"Oh, and one more thing. Not all of the neurons in your brain are dead, hence why you can speak and reason, which leaves me to believe that some memories may just be suppressed by the trauma and may not surface for a long time. I ask that you do not tell Judy, because she is holding back emotions to look strong for you, and this might cause undue hope. Do you want Judy as your caretaker? a fresh wave of tears falls down my face.

"Yea Doc, I think she will take care of me". The doctor nods then walks to the door and opens it. "come on in Judy," as soon as the door opened Judy was standing next to me and checking me over as if the doctor had done something while she was out of the room. _She's acting a lot like a mother to_ me I get out of bed, feeling a little unsteady, which I think is ok seeing how I have barely moved for three weeks. Judy immediately wraps her arm around my waist and helps me keep my balance while I take some shaky first steps. We finally left my room in the hospital, the doc gave me a wave as we left the room. With Judy helping me walk, we made it out of the sliding glass doors of the hospital.

I squint as the brightness of the outside blinds me. I hear a car horn off to my right and see a beat up van with a small fox in the driver's seat waving to Judy. "That's Nick's friend Finnik" Judy explains to me as we walk over "Him and Nick used to run a popsicle hustle before…" "Before you caught Nick with felony tax evasion" I blurt out, cutting her off. Judy looks at me with shock and surprise "How did you know?" she whispers turning to me. I struggled to remember but couldn't Finnik took us to the apartment, we thanked him and went inside.

The inside of the apartment is pretty big, there's a full kitchen to the right of the front door and a living room/dining area take up the front room. To the right there's three doors next to the kitchen and the left there are two more. Straight ahead is a full glass wall leading to a balcony. "Nick won't be home for a bit, so let me show you to your room". I nod slowly as Judy takes my paw, the walk to the van and the drive over made me extremely tired. She ushers me past the kitchen, to one of the two doors on the left "we have a spare room so we made it a guest room but now it's yours." I just nod and collapse into bed. Judy pulls the comforter over me and kisses me on the head. I didn't mind it and drifted to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of laughter feeling refreshed, but tired, an odd combo. I get out of bed and stretch. _Guess I'll go see what Nick and Judy are laughing about._ The clock in my room says 8 pm but I have no idea when I left the hospital so I have no idea how long I've been sleeping for. I head out of my room and see Nick looking over Judy's shoulder at something on her phone. I decide to make myself know. "Hey Judy, Hey Nick". Judy looks up and smiles, while nick looks up and immediately loses all emotion. "Did you have a nice nap?" Judy asks while putting away her phone. "Not bad, still tired though,". I turn to nick and something shoots to the front of my mind "junior ranger scouts!" nick looks surprised for a second, then looks to Judy with a scowl on his face Judy looks at me with shock then turns to nick "I swear I didn't tell him!" "then how did he know!" I sense an argument and try to defuse it. "She didn't tell me!" I inform him, "I just know, just like I know your father left when you were six!" all of a sudden a flash of red crossed my vision along with a thought. _That wasn't in the movie_. My eyes rolled back and I passed out.

(3rd person POV omniscient)

Judy picks up the little bunny that had passed out after stating something no one knew but nick and his mother. "help me get him into bed nick!" Nick shook his head _I'll figure it out later_. He picked up the little bunny and put him into bed. "Was he right?" Nick turned to Judy who was straightening the blankets. "Did your Dad really leave when you were six?". Nick sighed, and Judy put her paw on his arm "Yea Carrots, he left and never came back,". "Oh Nick, I'm so sorry" he pulls away from Judy "So what's this little bunnies name?" Judy looks at the little bunny lying in bed. He's a tan color, with silver on the tips of his ears and black fur on the inside of his paws "I don't know nick, and he doesn't either". Judy tears up "No one came for him Nick, no one claimed him. He's only 13 years old! Who could abandon their baby?" Nick was surprised she knew his age but decide not to question it. His heart softens and he reaches over and pulls Judy into a hug. "It'll be ok Judy; we will be his family. "Oh nick, do you really mean that?" Nick picks Judy up and kisses her softly, "How's that for an answer?"


	3. I know my name?

Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying this story so far. If you have suggestions, or want to see something put into the story, whatever the something is, PM me or write it in a review! I write stories for others as well as myself so any review good or bad is appreciated. Enough talk, onto the story!

[This is a description of the apartment. there is a full kitchen with a dishwasher to the right. A small bar counter separates the kitchen from the living room/dining room directly across from the kitchen is Dan's bedroom. Next to it is the bathroom then the master bedroom where Nick and Judy sleep. The bathroom is linked to both bedrooms by doors. There is a TV in the master bedroom. The two rooms on the right are an office and a "wolf pad" with a paw station three and another TV. The balcony has a small plastic table with three chairs.]

Darkness surrounds me on all sides, pressing against me, choking me. The darkness presses against my head, as if trying to force my memories back into existence. Suddenly, a beam of light erupts out of the darkness, and flows into my body, unlocking what was once lost. _Dan, my name is Dan._

I jolt awake, sweat pouring from my fur. Nick was asleep in a chair next to my bed, Judy curled up in his lap. I smile _They make a cute couple._ I head to the bathroom, making sure not to wake them. I finish my business and examine myself in the mirror. There was so much going on I never got to see if I was still cut up from the accident. Bright blue eyes stare back at me, my caramel colored fur, stuck up in odd places, is unkempt and full of tangles. My ears, a darker shade than the rest of my fur, seem fine except for a nick on the top of my right ear. _Not bad looking, but I should really brush out my fur._ Finished with my inspection I walk out of the bathroom and sit on the living room couch to collect my thoughts

(3rd person omniscient)

Nick woke up slowly, his eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the darkness. Looking around, he saw that the new roommate was not in his bed. Nick looks at his watch, 5:00 in the morning. Groaning inwardly, he gently picks up the still sleeping Judy and carries her to bed. Giving her a small kiss on the forehead, and tucking her in, he went to look for the little bunny who somehow knew about his father. He spots the little bunny, or Dan as we must now call him, sitting on the couch staring into space. "Kid, do you know what time it is?" Nick whispers, shocking Dan out of his reverie. "Dan," he whispered, "What?".

"My name is Dan," he whispers slowly, savoring his name, yet sounding scared too, as if saying it will make it disappear. "Ok Dan, do you know what time it is?" Dan looks at him, and saying slowly "I'm sorry" and heads back to bed. Nick watches him leave, wondering what he was apologizing for. Dan went back to bed slowly laying down, his pent up emotions rolling through him and finally coming out in tears. Nick looks into Dan's room and hears him crying, his heart goes out to Dan, and he walks into his room sits on the bed and slowly pets Dan between the ears.

Dan was drowning in his emotions when a hand reached down and slowly pet him. He didn't have to look to know it was Nick. It was oddly comforting, and soon the tears stopped, and sleep took over.

Nick looked at his watch again 6:03. He went to his and Judy's bedroom and noticed her just hanging up her phone. "We have earned a two-week vacation," she said, "and I cashed us out just now" Nick looks at her then turns back to Dan's room. Turning back "It's because of him, isn't it?". Judy nods slowly, unsure of how her mate will react. She has been married to Nick for a few months now, but he can still be mysterious in many ways. His mask loosens when she's with him, and when they are alone it falls off with the smallest amount of prying. Sometimes he cries, and she holds him close, sometimes he screams, and she waits till he is done. Nick has his mask on so often that his feelings become bottled up like pressure behind a champagne cork and just burst out of him in fits of crying or screaming. It's been happening less and less now that he and Judy are married.

"Hey, Carrots?" she turned to look at him "Yea fluff?" Nick smiled at his nickname. He got it from when he tried to use a hairdryer instead of toweling off. I took an hour and a half to undo the knots in his fur and finally get it to lay down flat again. "Since we now have two weeks off, do you want to go to bunny burrow?" Judy thought about it for a moment, then decided "Let's spend a week here and a week at bunny burrow, and let Dan get used to living with us." Nick gasps shocked "How did you…" "I listened in" she replies nonchalantly.

"sly bunny"

"loud fox"

P.S. Note: I try to keep these chapters at 1000+ words so it's not such a tiny snippet you guys get. Baiiiiiiii


End file.
